Il est temps
by Nouni
Summary: Os. Quand Harry retourne à Godric's Hollow... Souvenirs d'une rencontre, celle qui scella leur destin... JP.LE HP.GW HG.RW  Petite annonce pour vous! D
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilààààààààààà!**

**Hum, cachez votre joie surtout chers lecteurs:p**

**Bref, cet Os se déroule après le tome 6, alors qu'Harry va faire un petit tour à Godric's Hollow. Pas de spoiler, c'est juste une vision de ce que pourrait être le début du tome 7 (comment ça c'est pas du tout ça?!). Je n'ai pas lu le dernier tome: _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ donc pas d'inquiètudes, le secret est encore bien gardé! x)**

**Un petit peu de Ron.Hermione, James.Lily et Harry.Ginny...**

**Bien sur, rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla...**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Il est temps...**

En cette fin d'après-midi orageuse, je venais d'arriver. Enfin. Il me semblait être au point de départ de toute mon histoire, là où tout avait commencé dix sept ans auparavant… Là où mes parents s'étaient réfugiés. Là où ils se terraient, se protégeant de Voldemort. Là où Il les avait assassinés. Là où Il m'avait fait cette cicatrice. Là où mon destin s'était joué. Là où j'avais tout perdu… Godric's Hollow.

Si tout avait été différent, j'aurais pu être heureux ; entouré d'amour et d'affection. Chaque jour, ma mère m'aurait accueilli d'un baiser sur le front et mon père d'une tape sur l'épaule. J'aurai eu un frère ou une sœur et on se serait disputé souvent, comme chien et chat. Ils m'auraient félicité, réprimandé, consolé… J'aurai eu une vraie famille.

J'observe enfin les environs : où une belle maison se trouvait il y a bien longtemps ne se confondent plus qu'herbes folles et fleurs sauvages, au bord d'une falaise à pic aujourd'hui. Quelques ruines sont visibles mais je n'y prête guère attention, absorbé dans mes souvenirs. _« Non pas Harry, tuez-moi si vous voulez mais pas Harry ! » Un rire cruel. Un ultime cri. Le silence. Un silence éternel et un froid glacial dans le cœur du tout petit enfant qui se trouve là, près de sa mère et de son père. Vaincus. _Pourquoi cette prophétie avait-elle été réalisée, de plus par cette folle de Trelawney (qui avait un don de voyante aussi développé que celui de l'intelligence chez un Véracrasse !) ?!

Le cœur douloureux et l'esprit embrumé, je tourne le dos à ce champ de ruines, métaphore de mon enfance brisée et de mon futur incertain. Mes pieds me guident vers un endroit isolé près de la mer, à quelques centaines de mètres seulement d'où je viens. Je passe un petit portail de fer blanc et pénètre dans un triste lieu bordé de platanes resplendissants de sagesse, emplis d'une certaine mélancolie qui reflète parfaitement mes pensées. Je longe une allée de petits cailloux blancs et, dans un coin enchevêtré de ronces, apparaît une pierre de granit affublée d'une plaque indiquant : _Lily et James Potter, unis dans l'Eternité…_ Et, au pied de leur tombe, un lys et une orchidée se tiennent entrelacés ; représentant l'amour sans limite qu'éprouvaient mes parents l'un pour l'autre.

Mes parents, plus proches de moi aujourd'hui qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été jusqu'alors. Je m'accroupis et dépose un bouquet de roses blanches à même le sol, effleurant du bout des doigts cette pierre qui me semble si froide. Comme mon cœur. Un soupir inaudible s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je me relève, un masque se recomposant sur mon visage ; je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis, blottis l'un contre l'autre légèrement en retrait. Tous deux semblent partager ma peine en ce jour et mon cœur se fendille à la vue de leurs doigts entrelacés.

Je suis heureux qu'ils se soient enfin avoué leur amour mais le mien est parti. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs. J'ai quitté Ginny parce qu'Il s'en serait pris à elle pour m'atteindre, qu'Il lui aurait fait du mal ; ce que je n'aurai jamais pu me pardonner… Tout être à qui je tiens vient à mourir parce que justement, il est proche de moi : mes parents, Sirius et enfin Dumbledore. Toutes ces personnes qui m'ont toujours protégé, au péril de leur vie…

Mais maintenant, je ne me cacherai plus derrière quelqu'un et je ne laisserai plus personne s'attacher à moi, de peur de le voir disparaître… Brider mon cœur et cacher mes sentiments est devenu comme un réflexe depuis peu de temps ; pour ne pas que l'on m'atteigne, pour sembler fort, parce que je semble représenter le seul espoir… Un espoir mince et fragile sans lien, sans véritable passé, séparé de l'amour de sa vie…

Ô Ginny, si tu savais combien tu me manques ; combien mon cœur a littéralement implosé dans mon poitrine lorsque je t'ai vu, magnifique dans ta robe au mariage de Bill et Fleur. J'aurai voulu retrouver la chaleur de ton étreinte, la douceur de tes baisers mais cela m'était impossible ; pour toi, pour moi… Pour que je parte le cœur léger, en te sachant en sécurité chez toi, loin de cette guerre qui gâche ta jeunesse, loin de moi qui brise ton cœur, loin de la Mort qui pourrait te prendre à tout moment…

Et pourtant, tu m'as harcelé, supplié, insulté même pour venir avec nous. Tu m'as dit que ta vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue si c'était loin de moi, que tu n'étais en sécurité que dans mes bras… Ô comme j'aurais voulu te croire et céder mon amour mais je ne peux pas… Alors tu t'es résignée, m'a soufflé un dernier « je t'aime » et surtout, une promesse : « Je t'attendrais Harry ».

Comment ces deux petites phrases me donnent le courage d'avancer, de vouloir finir le travail de toute une génération de sorciers ? Je veux vivre libre avec toi Gin' et s'il le faut, je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que toi, au moins, tu retrouves un Monde en paix ; même si je ne suis plus là pour le voir…

Je détourne mon regard de cette tombe et aperçoit mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau… Ces deux yeux verts qui se reflètent comme dans un miroir. Les mêmes que ma mère, étincelants comme des émeraudes. Puis, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et chuchote, comme pour m'adresser à ces deux âmes qui auraient du être encore là : « Vous savez, la première fois que je vous ai vu, c'était dans le Miroir du Riséd ; après avoir reçu ton héritage papa, celui des Maraudeurs : la cape… J'essayais d'échapper à Rusard quand je suis tombé sur cette salle isolée et ce gigantesque et magnifique miroir. J'étais comme hypnotisé et quand je suis arrivé devant, je Vous ai vu, resplendissants et en même temps tellement tristes…

Les larmes de douleur se mélangeant à celles de bonheur, j'ai compris en un instant : _« Maman, Papa »_. Et je suis resté, des heures et des heures, happé par la vision d'une famille réunie, **ma** famille ! Je suis revenu, chaque soir, comme pour réchauffer mon cœur, comme pour le remplir un peu d'amour ; celui que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Mais la réalité m'a vite rattrapé et je me suis enfin rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas vivre de ses rêves… Le miroir a été déplacé et un gouffre s'est rouvert en moi, irrémédiablement.

Si je pense au miroir, c'est que Remus m'a raconté ce moment où vous vous êtes enfin regardés différemment, l'instant où votre destin fut scellé. « _Tu sais Harry, pour tes parents, ça n'a jamais été facile… James_ _était fou amoureux de ta mère mais elle le détestait de par son manque de maturité et son incapacité totale à garder son sang froid devant elle… En effet, bête qu'il était, il passait son temps à faire son arrogant, voulant juste un regard de la belle Lily Evans ! _» Puis, il m'avait montré un souvenir dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, que j'avais récupéré après sa mort… Il l'avait mis là il y a bien longtemps, avec l'accord de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et datait de leur septième année. Remus était en train de vous espionner avec Sirius tandis que vous vous disputiez (pour la énième fois d'après le lycanthrope). Les images me viennent naturellement ; comme si c'était hier…_ « Potter ! Je t'ai déjà répété un bon millier de fois que je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! » hurlait ma mère d'un ton glacial et exaspéré tout en allant rapidement on ne savait où._

_James Potter, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, la suivait, le regard blessé : « Lily, attends-moi ! Enfin, je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Snivellus t'insulter de S… de Sa… de tu-sais-quoi devant moi ! »_

_« Potter, je ne veux pas d'un héros accroché à mes … Oh ! »_

_« Je sais très bien que tu es apte à te défendre toute seule mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'en prend à toi, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler sa langue de serpent ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce 'Oh ?!... Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_Ils avaient pénétré dans une grande pièce et se trouvaient devant le Miroir du Riséd… Lily réfléchit quelques instants, étudiant les runes inscrites sur tout le tour du cadre. Et, après une exclamation étouffée, elle expliqua ; « C'est le Miroir du Riséd Potter ; il permet de voir ce que l'on souhaite le plus au Monde… »_

_« Oh ! Bon, allons-y alors ! » Il se plaça devant et il esquissa un sourire triste en détournant le regard. « Malheureusement, ça ne prévoit pas l'avenir ce machin… Tu veux essayer Lily ?! »_

_Elle semblait hésitante : « Je… Non… »_

_« Allez Lil's, vas-y ! » L'observant d'un air interrogateur, il ajouta : « Quoi ?! Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais y voir ? C'est sur que se retrouver avec une tripotée d'enfants et Rogue comme mari ça doit pas être très chouette ! »_

_Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Lily Evans rit d'une plaisanterie de James Potter ! Ce dernier, abasourdi, lui rendit son sourire, la guida nonchalamment vers le miroir et s'écarta pour la laisser seule devant ce dernier. Elle fixait le sol, anxieuse, puis redressa fièrement la tête pour plonger ses magnifiques yeux dans le reflet. Ce qu'elle y vit lui arracha un cri de surprise et elle murmura en une litanie sans fin : « Non, c'est pas possible. Non, c'est pas possible. Non c'est pas possible… », se cachant le visage de ses mains fines._

_James, intrigué la rejoignit et regardant le miroir, fut étonné, quasiment ébahi de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Bien entendu, il était avec Lily, la serrant possessivement contre lui (ce qu'il avait déjà aperçu la première fois qu'il avait observé son reflet) mais il vit aussi, et ça c'était nouveau, qu'ils semblaient plus âgés et qu'un tout petit bébé trônait dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui avait le visage rayonnant. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que normalement, d'après ce qu'avait dit sa voisine, leurs deux souhaits auraient du être présents mais il n'y avait que le sien… A mois que… Il observa Lily qui regardait éberluée l'image. Sonnée, elle s'appuya contre James qui eut un sourire tendre en la prenant par la taille ; il lui laissa quelques instants de répit puis chuchota : « Dis-moi, c'est bien ce que je crois ? »_

_Les larmes aux yeux, elle balbutia : « O.. oui… J… James. »_

_La prenant doucement par les épaules, il la fit pivoter de façon à pouvoir la regarder en face : « Je ne comprends pas Lily, tu dis que tu me hais et là, je découvre que ton souhait le plus cher est… moi ? Et un enfant ? Soit-dit en passant, il a tes yeux… »_

_Elle rigola doucement mais refusant de croiser son regard, elle répondit en observant le sol à ses pieds : « Je… je ne sais plus… Je ne te déteste pas James, contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Tu m'exaspères mais tu es toujours là pour me protéger, m'épauler quand ça ne va pas… Alors qu'à chaque fois, je te repousse. Et pourtant, tu reviens toujours… »_

_Emu, James la serra dans ses bras et déclara : « Lily, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Parce que je t'aime Lily Evans, depuis tellement longtemps… »_

_« Je… j'ai si peur James… » Elle prit son silence comme une interrogation et reprit : « J'ai peur de cette guerre. De t'aimer alors que je peux te perdre à chaque instant dans une bataille… J'ai peur que tu me laisses, que tu me quittes… »_

_« Lily, je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ; je te protègerai toute ma vie et on sera heureux ensemble. Personne ne nous fera du mal, je te le promets… » Puis, prenant un air fanfaron, il ajouta : « Alors il parait que tu ne me détestes pas ? Je savais très bien que mon charme légendaire te ferait un jour craquer ! »_

_« C'est le plancher qui va craquer sous tes pieds si ta tête continue à enfler ! » _

_« Mademoiselle Evans, faîtes attention ! Vous avez devant vous le prochain meilleur Auror d'Angleterre ! »_

_« C'est ça ! » James Potter prit un air offusqué et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il la rapprocha de lui et lui murmura : « Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis… » avant de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et attendu depuis tellement longtemps._

_Puis, semblant se rendre compte de son geste, il s'écarta et lui présenta sa joue, attendant la gifle monumentale que Lily allait lui infliger… Cette dernière eut un sourire amusé, et effleurant son menton du bout des doigts, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. La dernière image que je vis fut celui de ma mère étreignant mon père et lui déclarant : « Je t'aime James Potter… » _

Vous étiez jeunes, insouciants et ce moment fut celui où tout commença… Vous avez été heureux, je le sais mais ce bonheur n'a pas duré…

Le Rat vous a trahi.

Tu es mort Papa, voulant nous protéger.

Tu es morte Maman, me sauvant la vie.

Sirius est mort, il a rejoint son étoile.

Remus est mort de l'intérieur, les Maraudeurs ne sont plus que deux.

Dumbledore est mort, une légende s'est éteinte.

C'est au nom de vous tous que je vais me battre maintenant, au nom de toutes ces personnes qui m'ont protégé et au nom de tous ces innocents qui sont morts au nom d'une idéologie stupide !

Donnez-moi la force et le courage de Le vaincre.

Maman, papa, saluez Sirius et Dumbledore de ma part là-haut ;

Dites-leur que je pars vous venger…

Dites leur que je les rejoindrai peut-être bientôt,

Mais pas avant d'avoir accompli ma mission...»

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'éloigne, tournant le dos à mon passé. J'observe la mer en contrebas puis, inspirant une dernière fois l'air de Godric's Hollow ; je me détourne.

Mon destin m'attend, je ne les décevrai pas.

Sentant la présence de mes deux meilleurs amis, je les regarde dans les yeux et déclare :

« Il est temps… »

* * *

**Déja, merci d'avoir lu! -**

**Ensuite, vous avez le droit (et l'extrème obligeance) de me laisser votre avis!**

**_Revelations soon..._**

**Nouni**

**Ps: je suis en train de réfléchir à un projet qui consisterait à ce que vous me donniez des idées (oui vous!) concernant des os que vous aimeriez lire... Vous choisiriez les personnages et une situation donnée (pas de lemon s'il vous plait, j'y arrive vraiment pas!) Cette idée est loin d'être novatrice, je me suis laissée influencée par Rickiss et son fameux recueil: 'Vos désirs font désordre'... (comment ça c'est de la publicité gratuite?! Et alors?! hihi)**

**Si ça vous tente, 'savez où me trouver! **


	2. Héhéhé

**_Hey!_**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs insasciables! (Ca s'écrit comme ça cette bête?! xD)**

**Je viens de finir le tome 7 des aventures de notre sorcier préféré ET c'est fou ce que j'étais à côté de la plaque concenant la scène de Godric's Hollow... Bah, on peut pas toujours être parfait, que voulez-vous?!**

**Pis, je tiens à vous dire que, vraiment, j'ai pas trop aimé le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue là... Un peu trop... humm... cucul vous trouvez pas?! L'avant dernier aurait été largement suffisant pour clore cette saga vraiment fooormidable... Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis...! x)**

**Pis, moi je voulais pas qu'Ils meurent!... Bouaaaah Monde cruel!**

**Bref, j'aurais aimé votre avis sur la question** **et puis, j'aime vous parler, vous qui me comprenez! ;D**

**Goudebailleuuuuh!**

**Nouni**

****


End file.
